


the return to erebor

by rxginamills



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, they deserved to be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Thorin never died in the battle at the Lonely Mountain. He became king after overcoming the dragon sickness and confessed his love for the brave, little hobbit from the Shire. Bilbo, however, could not stay at Erebor despite loving Thorin so he went back home. Now, on the evening of his 111th birthday, he's decided to go back and spend the rest of his days with his king.





	the return to erebor

"I regret to announce, this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell!"

Behind his back Bilbo prepares to slide the ring in his finger.

"Goodbye."

And a second later, he's gone.

The people at the feast gasp in shock and start to talk amongst each other, trying to find Bilbo. Where on Earth did he go? How did he vanish like that? It must be witchcraft or a magic trick by Gandalf!

That's what people say. Bilbo doesn't stick around to listen. He runs towards his house and rushes inside as fast as he can. Then he removes the ring with a happy laugh. Those fools.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever?"

Bilbo turns abrubtly, hearing Gandalf's voice.

"Come on Gandalf, did you see their faces?" Bilbo says half-heartedly.

"There are many magic rings in the world, Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly," Gandalf warns.

"It was just for a bit of fun," Bilbo sees Gandalf's face, "Oh, you're probably right, as usual."

"You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?" he then asks as he begins to pack his things.

"Two eyes and as often as I can spare them," Gandalf promises. He's grown quite fond of Frodo and Bilbo has been his friend for ages. He wouldn't want to disappoint him.

"I'm leaving everything to him."

This intrigues Gandalf, "And what about that ring of yours? Is that staying too?"

Bilbo stops for a moment. What he is going to find at the Lonely Mountain is far more beautiful and worth more than any magic ring. But still...the ring has been his for so many years. Why should he not take it with him? What harm could it cause at Erebor?

"Yes, yes, it's in an envelope...over there on the mantelpiece," Bilbo says quietly before realizing that what he said was untrue. He feels the pocket of his waistcoat with guilt.

"No, wait. It's here in my pocket. Isn't that...isn't that odd now? Yet, after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?" Bilbo asks, admiring the golden ring in his hand. It's tying him down and he doesn't even realize it; it's luring him into a trap, trying to make him like Gollum.

"I think you should leave the ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?" Gandalf asks.

"Well, no...and yes," Bilbo's face darkens, "Now that it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine, I found it. It came to me!"

"There is no need to get angry!" Gandalf says with concern, "We've both seen this kind of behavior before, haven't we, Bilbo? You know of whom I speak, and he wouldn't want you to do this."

Bilbo freezes. Gandalf is right. Deep down he's always right. But the ring is so tempting, Bilbo has grown attached to it and the feeling of it on his finger...

But Thorin is worth more.

"Take it," he says, voice shaking, "Take it before it ruins me. I can't do that to him. I don't want him to look upon me and see a monster."

Bilbo hands the ring away very hesitantly. Gandalf places it on the table. Quickly Bilbo heads outside with his things and takes a deep breath. He feels like a huge weight has been lifted off of his shoulders.

The next step to be taken, the next weight to be lifted is facing Thorin after all these years apart.

"Give Thorin my greetings," Gandalf says, "and enjoy yourself, Bilbo."

"I will. Thank you Gandalf." Bilbo smiles and heads off. It saddens him to leave the Shire, but he's been there for too long. His soul desired adventure and his heart reminded him where it belongs.

He still remembers the day he left like it was yesterday. He can hear Thorin's voice in his ears.

_"Will you not stay?" Thorin looks at him with such a great amount of love that Bilbo finds it hard to stay on his feet._

_"No, I cannot. I love you Thorin, you know that, but...the Shire is my home as much as you are. And it would create an emptiness in me to not close the circle and return home." Bilbo explains. Thorin takes his hand carefully._

_"I understand. I could never cause you pain by forcing you to stay here. Knowing you'd be unhappy would break me," Thorin says. He has lots of respect for Bilbo and he will honor his wishes._

_"I...I'm going to miss you, Thorin," Bilbo says quietly, looking down. Thorin lifts his chin._

_"Look up, my hobbit. This is not the last time we'll see each other," he reassures him._

_"I will be back," Bilbo confirms, "When my heart says it has spent enough time in the Shire, I will come back to you and spend my old days here."_

_"I will wait for you."_

_Bilbo's eyes widen, "You will?"_

_"I will wait for you as long as I have to if it means that you'll be my hobbit for the rest of our days." Thorin says, clasping Bilbo's hands in his own._

_"I've been yours since the day we met."_

_They share a kiss. It's not fiery and heated but a gentle one; a temporary goodbye. It's a precious memory worth saving._

Bilbo is excited to go back, but he cannot hide the fact that he is also nervous. He's changed in sixty years, it means that Thorin has too. They're not as young as they were when they met each other for the first time. Time has changed their appearance but what about their feelings? Bilbo's heart is still true to Thorin. Through the years he's grown to love him even more if that's even possible.

Meanwhile at the Lonely Mountain, Thorin is standing on the balcony, looking far ahead. Dale is buzzing with new life. Generally speaking, it's a great day. But Thorin feels uneasy. He knows that Bilbo is supposed to come soon, he said it himself in a letter.

"What if he isn't coming after all?" Thorin asks himself. It was an option he should consider. Maybe Bilbo fell for someone else and stayed in the Shire.

"Why would you even ask that question?"

Thorin turns around. Fili is standing there with a frown on his face. Much like Thorin, he's aged. He also found a wife and now has three children. Fili is Thorin's heir to the throne.

"Uncle, Bilbo loves you more than anything. He will come, don't worry. You remember that the journey is long, don't you?" Fili smirks.

"Of course," Thorin mutters.

"Thorin, why are you so worried? When has Bilbo ever broken a promise to you?" Fili asks. Thorin sighs.

"Never, Fili. But...I'm afraid," Thorin admits. Fili's eyes widen.

"You? Afraid? I didn't know you even knew what the word means," he says, putting a hand on Thorin's shoulder, "Don't fear. He will come. I promise."

Fili leaves Thorin to his thoughts. And he keeps waiting.

During his journey Bilbo stops at Rivendell to visit Elrond, the elf lord who so graciously helped Thorin read the mysterious text on the map years ago. He is welcomed with open arms.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Elrond exclaims. Bilbo laughs and embraces him as well as he can.

"Lord Elrond. I see Rivendell still stands tall and proud," Bilbo says, looking around the majestic place.

"For now...you know of the threat that the One Ring poses, do you not?" Elrond asks. Bilbo looks down in shame.

"I do...I actually used to _own_ the ring before it moved onto my nephew, Frodo," he explains. Elrond's eyes widen slightly. 

"The ring was in your possession? In The Shire?" 

Bilbo feels a sting of guilt, "Yes, but I promise it is in safe hands now. You mustn't concern yourself with the topic." 

"So what is your quest now? Why have you returned to Rivendell?" Elrond asks, leading Bilbo inside to eat.

"I am heading back to Erebor to spend my old days there," Bilbo answers. Elrond raises an eyebrow.

"Oh? Is it that time already? You're going for the dwarf, aren't you?" he smirks. Bilbo blushes.

"You could say that."

The next day Bilbo continues his journey to Erebor. He had seen Frodo in Rivendell and given him his old sword, Sting, and his mithril shirt that he first got from Thorin. Now he is already on his way. His next and final stop will be the Lonely Mountain.

Bilbo visits the places he passed when travelling to Erebor for the first time until he reaches the lake that he and the dwarves needed to cross to get to the mountain. There's a ferry and a woman is standing next to it. She has long, brown hair up in a ponytail and a slightly oversized coat on top of her clothes. She looks very familiar.

"Hello," Bilbo says. The woman turns.

"Hello, Mr. Baggins. I've been expecting you," she says. Bilbo is startled.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course I do. My grandfather used to tell me all about you."

Bilbo's eyes widen, "Wait...your grandfather is Bard?"

"The one and only. I'm Clarise, Sigrid of Dale is my mother. Come on. I have two-year-old twins to feed at home and I bet you're in a rush to get to your dwarf," the woman tells Bilbo. He gets on the ferry. Clarise takes him to Dale and offers him a place to stay but Bilbo kindly declines. He's so close to Thorin now, _so_ close...he won't wait any longer.

So he keeps going. He keeps going until he can see the majestic doors of Erebor. There's a small figure on the balcony - he hasn't left that spot for days - could it be him?

Before Bilbo can recognize him, he's already gone. His heart starts to beat faster than it should. The doors open, someone steps out —

" _Thorin_ ," the name slips out of Bilbo's mouth so easily. He's changed. His loving face is still the same, minus a few wrinkles, but his hair is grey and he has a longer beard. Nonetheless he's beautiful in Bilbo's eyes.

"Bilbo," Thorin smiles brightly. Bilbo approaches Thorin and hugs him tightly. His arms feel like home, everything in the world makes sense now. He's missed the feeling of Thorin's arms around him.

"It took you long enough to come here," Thorin smirks as they pull back from the hug.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," Bilbo says with a laugh.

"It's alright. I would've waited a bit more if I had to," Thorin puts a hand on Bilbo's cheek, "You old man."

"Who are you calling old?" Bilbo laughs, "Oh, I missed you, Thorin."

"I missed you too, Bilbo. Come, let's go inside," Thorin starts to move inside but Bilbo stops him.

"Wait."

He pulls him back and gives him a soft kiss, "Now we can go."

It's safe to say that Thorin smiles like an idiot as they walk inside, chatting about everything that happened after Bilbo left Erebor.

"...and where's dear Kili?"

"He doesn't live here anymore, he gave up everything after he decided to court that Tauriel girl,"

Bilbo's eyes widen at this, "Wait — you actually let him go with the elf? _You_? The one person who hates elves more than anyone I know."

Thorin laughs, "I don't like elves but I do like to see Kili happy. A part of his happiness was being with the elf lady, so I let him go off and marry her. I think they're exploring the world together."

Bilbo takes Thorin's hand happily, "It is so good to be back."

"It's good to _have_ you back, Bilbo. Now promise me one thing: don't leave me ever again. I'll be terribly lonely here without you."

Bilbo chuckles as they go down a staircase and prepare to greet the other dwarves after a long time, "I promise, Thorin. I'm not going anywhere. This is my home now."


End file.
